Various different merchandising units are presently available for displaying of products and providing of services. Single use cameras and photographic films are typically sold by placing them in a merchandising display unit wherein customers can self-serve themselves by taking the desired number and type of products. It is also known to provide self-service units where customers can order photofinishing services. However, these two type self-serve units are separate and distinct units. Furthermore, prior art merchandising units do not typically take into consideration the storage of an inventory, or showcasing of products in a-secure manner.
The present invention provides a unique combined storage, display, and order merchandising unit. The unit includes a workstation whereby a customer can obtain an order envelope, fill out the order envelope, and drop off the envelope for ordering photofinishing services. Additionally, the merchandising unit includes display sections which are used for displaying of associated products. The various display sections and workstation are arranged such that a secure storage area is provided. Further, the display unit is designed to provide a degree of privacy when filling out orders for photofinishing services. A display case is provided which allows featuring of products in a relatively secure manner.